The Inevitable - Chapter One
by GlontzVidia
Summary: Konohagakure is facing a dangerous opponent once again. Will they succeed? Or will they have to rebuilt the village a second time?


**This is my first Fanfic, so please, leave some constructive criticism as well as some suggestions for the future. Thank you! Enjoy~**

The wind was blowing silently, the streets of the newly-rebuilt village, Konohagakure, being emptier than usually. Tsunade was sitting in her chair, her elbows resting on her desk. Her amber gaze was focused on the floor as Shizune stormed into the office. ''Lady Tsunade! I can't find Naru-'' But her worried tone was interrupted by the select group of people looking over their shoulders at her. There were no smiles. None whatsoever. Not even on Naruto's lips. Kakashi was the first one to break the eye contact with the short-haired brunette and look back at the Hokage. ''What's the plan, Lady Hokage?'' A small sigh escaped the female's pink lips as she looked at the floor again, realizing how limited their options were. ''I already had Shikamaru come up with something until the reinforcements arrive.'' As Shizune shyly stepped in between Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto decided that he had enough to this ''defensive'' talk. ''This is bullshit, granny! We can't allow them to attack us like this and do nothin-'' The teen's anger was quickly cut off by Sasuke's calm voice. ''Naruto. Calm down. We need a strategy. We can't be reckless. Not now.'' As soon as the energetic shinobi heard Sasuke's words, a loud groan of frustration filled the silent room, making Sakura sigh.

The Hokage got up, turning her back to them and looking out the window, her brown hues scanning the village. ''What a predicament...'' She whispered to herself as she turned back to Team 7 and Shizune with a determined look. ''Okay. Shizune. Go gather the ANBU Black Ops. I want us to be prepared for the worst.'' Without wasting anymore time, she nodded with the same determined eyes, running off, Tonton having a hard time keeping up with the girl . ''Kakashi. Go get Gai and Lee and prepare the first group. As soon as everything is prepared, report back to my office.'' Kakashi nodded lightly, giving his students a quick look. ''They've grown into fine shinobi.'' He thought to himself as his lips curved into a weak smile, hidden by the mask. ''Sakura. Go see if the medical supplies are organized.'' The pink-haired kunoichi did as she was told, quickly leaving Tsunade's office, followed by Kakashi. As more people got their 'chores' and left to get ready for battle, Naruto became more impatient, thinking about what could the Hokage make him do. ''Now. You two. I need you to go and defend the perimeter of the village. I don't want any more of those things aiding the one's that are already in here, causing trouble.'' Sasuke gave her a small nod, letting her know he got it and knew what he needed to do. But, of course, Naruto didn't take the orders very well. ''What?! Those things are destroying the village and you want me to waste time in an empty forest?! No way!'' The Hokage got up, slamming her fist into the wooden desk, causing little cracks to appear alongside the surface. ''Naruto! Don't raise your voice to me! Now go and do what you were told!'' Another groan escaped the teen's voice as his gaze lowered, his fists clenching. ''Okay.'' With a defeated tone, he agreed to her terms and slowly walked out, leaving Sasuke alone with the Hokage. ''Sasuke...'' Tsunade spoke gently, looking up at him. ''...I want you to keep an eye on Naruto. Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless.'' Without saying anything, Sasuke turned around and walked out, his right hand resting on his purple belt.

The Leaf Shinobi were hiding in almost every shadow, waiting for the enemy to attack and make the first move. Their headbands felt heavier than ever, knowing that the entire village is counting on them now. They we're lucky enough that they were capable to rebuilt it once. Tsunade told them that they may not be so lucky the second time. The deafening silence broke as soon as a loud explosion caught them off guard. It came from behind them, giving them little to no time to defend against it. The few shinobi that were unlucky enough to be near it were laying on the ground, still clinging to their kunais. The smoke was rising to the sky, signaling the other shinobi that something went wrong. Without a moment of hesitation, they all hurried towards the explosion, hoping they'd save some of their comrades. As soon as the other shinobi arrived, the injured ones tried warning them. ''Go get word to the Hokage!'' One of them said as he was clutching his bleeding shoulder. A small group of them left in a hurry, heading for her office. A slender figure could be soon through the slowly-fading smoke. The person had spiky black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. After a few moments, the stranger took a few steps, coming out from the shadow with his sword drawn. It didn't allow them to get a good look at him and instantly lunged at one of them, stabbing and forcing his blade through his chest. Without making eye contact, the attacker, which by now could clearly be seen as a male pulled the blade out with one swift move. The dying ninja fell to the ground, his head moving to the side. ''M-M-Madara...'' His stuttering was interrupted by a few coughs, the last of which had blood dripping from his lips. ''...Uchiha...'' A small smirk formed on his lips, as he looked down, his hair covering the rest of his face.

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the village, Naruto and Sasuke were struggling with an abnormal amount of White Zetsus. After about half an hour of constant fighting, the two shinobi ended up back-to-back, Sasuke holding his Kusanagi Sword and Naruto his Chakra Blades that Asuma passed down to him. Both of them were breathing heavily, exhausted from the constant effort they had to put it. The young Uchiha didn't have to face the blonde shinobi to know that he must have the same unwavering look in his eyes that he had ever since they were both kids. ''You're lucky Kabuto convinced me to help you.'' A smug grin appeared on his lips as he clutched the hilt of his sword even tigther. ''Don't be so full of yourself, Sasuke.'' Naruto said with a serious expression, his blue eyes never once leaving the 'army' of opponents. But, inevitably, their small chit-chat was cut off by another wave of Zetsus attacking them. ''Go.'' ''You know it.'' Naruto replied as both of them engaged back into battle.

The one shinobi that managed to escape from the Uchiha's attack flee towards the Hokage's building, trying to get there as fast as possible to report the new intel. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Tsunade stand in front of the window with her hands behind her back, looking over the village. ''Lady Tsunade! Madara Uchiha has entered the village-'' The ninja was interrupted by her. ''I know. You are to head straight back to the battlefield and aid your comrades.'' The shinobi nodded and left, before giving her a reassuring ''Yes, ma'am!''. As soon as he was out, she sat back on her chair, resting her face in her hands. Tsunade sighed, hoping that the request fo reinforments has arrived where it had to, now when they needed it the most.

As the sun started going down and the village has quieted down from the sea of groans and battle screams, the only thing that could be heard were the moans of agony left behind by the Uchiha. The forest in which the two strongest shinobi of Konoha were fighting in got darker and darker, both of them were barely moving anymore, having cuts all over their bodies. ''C-Come on, Sasuke. We can't lose here. Not now!'' The blonde shinobi tried to determine Sasuke as he felt him fall to the ground, quickly followed by himself. The two ninja were laying on the ground, a small pool of blood forming under them as their cuts kept bleeding. The aggressive Uchiha walked peacefully all the way to the Hokage Monument, knowing there wasn't anyone to stop him on his way. The male sat down, hugging his left knee as his right leg dangled over the edge. He looked over the village, sighing as his gaze stopped and focused on the part of the village that used to be called 'home' by the Uchiha Clan. ''So this is what Big Brother built with that cursed Senju, Hashirama...''


End file.
